Mi querido diario
by Atoky-chan
Summary: Cap 1:Ran escribe en su diario todo lo que le pasa y todo lo que siente desde sus 6 tiernos añitos...Ya sabeis R


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, yo simplemente les doy vidilla xD**

**MI QUERIDO DIARIO...**

21-Septiembre-1994

Querido dirario:

Hoy en la escuela un chico me ha prestado un lápiz al ver que a mi me faltaba, es muy guapo, se llama Shinichi, tiene 6 años, mi edad.

Mamá se ha hecho muy amiga de su mamá, esta tarde han quedado para ir al parque, lo volveré a ver y jugaremos todo el tiempo que queramos...¡Será divertido! Espero que no me haga jugar al futbol...ya no me gusta tanto como antes y me canso muy rápido...estuve viendo la tele ayer con papá y puso un combate de karate...Me gustó mucho, pero papá me dijo que eso no era para chicas...¡Qué rabia! Mamá me está llamando para que nos vayamos ya...adios diario!

22-Septiembre-1994

Querido diario:

Ayer por la tarde estuve jugando con mi nuevo amigo, Shinichi Kudo, es muy amable, le gusta creo que demasiado el futbol...pero no me hace jugar con el, me preguntó si me gustaba y yo le dije que no, asi que me preguntó si quería jugar a "los detectives" , pero yo no sabía que era eso...Creo que son hombres que se fuman una pipa y hablan muy raro, como Shinichi, dice palabras muy extrañas...cada vez que dice una se rie por la cara que pongo...Me da mucha vergüenza porque creo que se rie de mi...eso es lo único malo que le he visto, por lo demás...¡es muy bueno! Su mamá vendrá esta tarde a casa para tomar el té con Mamá, así que él dice que me va a ayudar con los deberes que nos mandaron para el fin de semana...voy a arreglarme, esque me acabo de despertar de la siesta! Adiós diario!

26-Septiembre-1994

Querido diario:

Mi amigo y yo nos fuimos esta mañana al parque de atracciones con la escuela...¡¡no me lo he pasado mejor en mi vida! ¡¡Shinichi es muy gracioso! Nos encontramos con su mamá y se puso muy rojo, me rei bastante y él también, espero que sigamos asi por mucho tiempo! He hecho también una amiga, se llama Sonoko, es muy divertida, también es rica, y muy guapa! quiero ser como ella! Mamá dice que cada uno es como es, pero yo aún asi quiero ser como ella! tengo muchas ganas de ir mañana al cole!

Me gusta tener amigos, me lo paso muy bien con ellos! Sonoko me ha dicho que mañana juntará nuestras mesas y se sentará a mi lado, jaja dice que la señorita no se dará cuenta! Bueno diario me despido, mamá me llama!

28-Septiembre-1994

Querido diario:

Mamá y papá se pelean mucho mucho, y lo paso muy mal...se dicen cosas muy feas y gritan mucho, lloro pero no me hacen caso...pero la que llora de verdad por las noches es mamá...la oigo porque yo tampoco puedo dormir...diario...que estará pasando? Ella está muy rara conmigo, está más cariñosa de lo normal...y siempre que se levanta por las noches llorando, va a mi cuarto y me da un beso y vuelve a llorar más...yo me hago la dormida porque me da miedo preguntarle qué le pasa...Ahora sólo tengo ganas de llorar...Shinichi siempre me pregunta qué me pasa...él sabe cuando estoy triste y cuando no, es muy extraño, supongo que se me notará mucho...o esque se preocupa por mi...no se, supongo que será porque Sonoko le ha contado algo, se lo dije a ella...no sé si debía de haber confiado...Me despido diario, vuelven a discutir...

Adios.

1-Noviembre-1994

Querido diario:

Hace tiempo que no te escribo,perdona! pero esque no tenia mucho que contarte, las peleas entre papá y mamá no han parado y Shin y Sonoko cada día son más amigos mios...Ayer fue Halloween y nos disfrazamos jaja nos lo pasamos muy bien, Shinichi se disfrazó de vampiro, Sonoko de brujita y yo de policía zombie, papá fue quien me dejó algunas de sus cosas para disfrazarme. Fuimos a pedir caramelos y nos dieron muchos, todavía estoy empachada! Hoy es el día en el que siempre me visten de negro y me llevan al cementerio a ver al abuelo...No lo conocí, pero mamá dice que era muy bueno...de todas formas a mi no me gusta ir a esos sitios, la gente está triste y algunos dan miedo...parece que todavía no se han quitado el disfraz de Halloween...tan blancos y vestidos de negro, me dan realmente miedo. Me voy ya, espero escribirte más a menudo, adios!

**N.A: Buenmo seguro que os ha parecido un churro patatero, sobre todo el redacctar, esta pesimo, pero esque imaginad como escribe una niña de 6 años, es normal no? xDD es un poco corto pero espero que os haya gustado y que dejeis muxos reviews!**

**un beso!**

**Atoky-chan**


End file.
